Multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) is a scalable, protocol-independent transport mechanism in networks that directs data from one network node to the next based on short path labels rather than long network addresses. To avoid complex lookups in a routing table, MPLS uses labels to make data forwarding decisions and with MPLS, a Layer 3 header analysis is done just once (when the packet enters the MPLS domain). A label inspection drives subsequent packet forwarding. MPLS provides these beneficial applications: virtual private networking (VPN), traffic engineering (TE), quality of service (QoS), and any transport over MPLS (AToM). Additionally, MPLS can decrease the forwarding overhead on the core routers. MPLS technologies are applicable to almost any network layer protocol.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.